


Let Dying Girls Bleed

by DeBrutalKneeJoints_21



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: (duh!), AND MORE BLOOD, Author Tries To Keep Constant, Be Careful What You Wish For, Character Death, Conflicted Author, Dark, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Haruka Is Very Into That, I Also Kind Of Hate Her?, I Love Yui, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Laito Needs A Tag Of His Own, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Religion, Religious struggle, Self Acceptance, Sharing Body Heat, Smart Is The New Sexy, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, There Needs To Be More Yui/Reader, Why Is Subaru A Car?, Yui Is An Innocent Cinnamon Roll, irregular updates, like REALLY dark, religous guilt, self hatred, so much blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeBrutalKneeJoints_21/pseuds/DeBrutalKneeJoints_21
Summary: In another world, a girl would not fight a lone battle.There was another Eve in the garden.





	Let Dying Girls Bleed

The carriage rocked as It traveled down the road. Just outside the window, I continuously see the same image following me. The moon filled with yellow peaking behind the occasional string of clouds, the trees all bunched together to make a forest so close you could hear the slight rustle, and the overall gloom of the night that seemed to reach no end. All of this reminded me that I was getting farther from my beloved church. My home.

"We've been riding for a while now and I still can't see any houses." I mumble, not necessarily to myself.

"I wonder why they live so far away?"

They. The word slides out so easily yet is sticky with context. Just who are these relatives that father saw so unimportant to not even mention? Why is it that I'm sent to live with them now of all time? And why was father sent with barely a day's notice ahead of time? I have so many questions and yet nobody to ask them too.

Well, not nobody

"Ahh, what do you think, Haruka?"

. . ."

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving! Where are you going?"

I almost curse myself for yelling but It can't be helped. Why is it that all of a sudden I'm given such heavy news? The situation at hand makes no sense to me at all.

"Yui, you mustn't yell. I was sent by the head church to leave. I'll be sent to Eastern Europe for a while."

"E-Eastern Europe! You mean the east of Europe?" 

"Again, shush now! And yes, I have been there before when I was younger, so I am not clueless in my position."

"Besides...If anything does happen, you'll reside In Japan."

(...What?)

"What does that mean? Aren't I going with you?" 

"No. This Is a job only your father can do. You'll be staying with a relative of ours in the meantime. I never told you about them because they're estranged. Besides, you will not be completely alone either."

This is too much information for me to take all at once. It would not be to over dramatic to say I needed to lie down. Even so, I'll ask the more essential question as of now.

"Who are you referring to?"

"They seem to be a maid of the relative's. They're name is Nishida Haruka. They will be a guide to you of sorts."

"Nishida..."

(The word seemed easy to say, as if I've said it before...)

"B-But what about the church?"

"I heard It will be given to my successor. Please do not worry about such a thing. For now, do pack your belongings."

"But to leave your only daughter alone in Japan..."

"Khh..."

(Father seemed to be in pain through his stiff expression. It was probably best to leave him be.)

"Miss Nishida will be riding with you tomorrow night. I expect you to treat her with much respect."

"Understood father." 

* * *

".......mori."

"Huh?"

"Miss Komori, we've reached our destination."

"I...yes, alright then."

Strange. I must have been in a daze while I was reliving the moment this mess started. I feel a rushed flush on my cheeks as I wipe off what is assumed to be drool. How unladylike, and for Nishida to witness it ranks the heat on my cheeks to spread farther.

Before I could reprimand myself even farther, I catch a quick glance of Nishida exiting the carriage. And I must say that she is quite beautiful.

Her almond colored hair is tied into a tight bun with not a free hair in sight and a sharp swept bang. She is wearing a hooded red dress complimented by a shoulder slung travel bag with matching colored, brown boots. When she stands the dress seems to cling onto her body showing off some dangerous curves that I'm sure any woman would envy. After all, the way she differs from me is to the extremes with her longs legs giving her this tall model aura even though she's barely taller than me. Also the way how her clothes show more thigh than would be deemed appropriate and the net fabric that shows a big, colored area of her skin really gives her this almost erotically alluring lady-look and if you squint hard enough, you're sure you can see her-

(Now stop that thought, right now! How inappropriate and kinda creepy to think of such a thing, especially about another woman. I must still be half asleep.)

"Miss Komori, are you not coming or must I already carry out your fresh corpse instead."

"Ahh, sorry. I-"

(Wait. Did I mishear her?)

When I look at her, she's already walking up to the house, so I follow with haste. After all, it was probably nothing.

"My relatives really live here? It looks so Haunted."

But of course I didn't believe In such thing as hauntings. After all, once you die you either go to heaven or the not-so good place. 

"Please keep pace, Miss Komori. We must get you inside as soon as possible."

Her voice was definitely firm, even commanding, yet gentle with some concern. Most likely because I keep dazing off.

"Ahh, you don't have to call me Miss Komori. You can just call me Komori." She smirks.

"If we are dropping such formality, then I might as well call you Yui."

"...ehhhh?! But such a way..."

"And I advise that you do the same. Albeit, I prefer you call me Miss Haruka to show some respect."

"Alright."

I don't know why I agreed so quickly, but it's as if I couldn't say no to her even if I tried. She gives me pleasant smile, and her sharp eyes gentle up. I feel... warm.

"Hello~ is anyone home~"

After a minute of no response, I knock on the door quickly hoping someone might be inside. Once Twice The door creaks open slightly. It's eerie yet inviting. This all feels set up, as if I'm In a game. I turn to Miss Haruka.

"It's best to just go inside. I can sense my master is in there." She says, but not looking at me once.

I don't question how she would know such a thing just because the door opened suddenly. Even though I've just met her, I trust her.

"Alright! I'm coming in now! My name Is Yu~I Komor~I! My Father, Sei~ji Komor~I, sent me to live with you~!" I holler, hoping someone might hear.

Miss Haruka only gives me a disapproving glance from the ruckus before stepping in front of me. I quickly follow behind her.

* * *

"Just why here of all places." Miss Haruka grumbled to herself.

"What is it Miss...?!"

Right In front of Miss Haruka was surely a large shadow. The Lightning confirming it to be a body. A body that was unmoving. Relief and panic flew through though me. Relief that I may have found my relative, panic that I might have found my dead relative.

"Oh My! Are you alright?" I rushed over to the body only to be stopped by Miss Haruka.

"Wha-"

"Apologies, Yui. But I just find that he's not worth fussing over right now. Please follow me instead."

"Not worth fussing over you say...But he's not breathing! We should do something."

She gives me a certain look before shaking her head, her swept bang moving with her.

"You truly are too naive. Even so I-"

"Ara. What's with all the noise."

As if it was no big deal, the man rose up stretching to the ceiling. With broad shoulders and spiky blood like hair, he turned to Miss Haruka, apparently not seeing me. It should've been impossible yet here he was, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit disturbed.

"Hah, it's just the hag maid. You got some nerve disrupting Ore-sama's slumber." He said with obvious discontent.

Was this really Miss Haruka's master? He seemed so...young.

"Good evening to you too, master Ayato. I must say, I do not recommend you resting in such a place. You could catch a cold, then gain an infection, and soon pus would form inside your internal-"

"Shut up, will ya! Gee, waking up to such noise. Maybe I should've left after all...Who's the breastless over there?"

The man who's name was Ayato looked over to me with a strange green glint in his eyes. It was probably best to introduce myself before I'm completely out of loop.

"My name is...ehhh! What did you call me?"

"It's accurate, isn't it? You don't got a pair like Miss Hag over here, right?"

"Master Ayato, I believe I've told you to stop calling me such a term. Also it's indecent to ask a lady such a thing. Stop. Now." Miss Haruka's voice was strict and showed no patience. It's kinda scary.

"Tch, whatever. Still, why's the woman with ya? Did you bring me some real food today? How considerate~"

Before I could react, the man, Ayato, grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. Landing onto the soft cushion, I was trapped between him and the chair with not much wriggling room.

"You're like a moth trapped in the light. Flying into my home and onto my furnishing. The least you can do is stay still."

(How weird! What was he talking about and why won't he let me go?)

Saying the only thing I could think of, I yelped.

"No! Miss Haruka, save me! Kya!"

Miss Haruka, however, just stood there blowing a strand of hair from her face. She gave a stiff, unamused expression to Ayato.

"Just what is the meaning of all this noise?" A tall figure with raven hair interrupted.

"Ahh, it's just reiji. What do you want, I'm busy." 

"How indecent. Save some modesty and take such activities to the bedroom if you must."

Somehow, this man was even more stiff faced then Miss Haruka

"Kh..." The man on top of me seemed to cringe at the man's warning.

(Wait! This was my chance!)

I pushed the red head off me while he was still distracted and ran to what I called for safety.

"Please help me! I'm so confused."

"And just who are you?" His glasses glinted in the moonlight's embrace.

"Eh? I'm Yui Komori. My father sent me here to stay with a relative..."

"Is that so? I was not informed of this. You must be mistaken."

(Mistaken? There's just no way!)

"Ah but... Well, who are you then?"

"I am Reiji Sakamaki. I live here as well as Ayato over there."

"Reiji. I see."

(This man seems much more reasonable to talk to than the man Ayato)

"Fwah~ Looks like I've found a little bitch-chan."

(Wah! He just came from nowhere)

"Looks like a tasty one too~"

"Kya!"

(H-He just licked me!)

"Oi! How dare you put your saliva on Ore-sama's prey before him!"

"That's why you have to eat your food quickly Ayato. Or else your rabid brothers eat them first~"

"And you did fail to eat them."

"Oh, fuck off Reiji !!"

"Neh, don't you agree Kanato?"

"Yes, I'd like to have a taste too. Hold still."

Before I could even protest, the young boy strides to my neck and licks at a different spot than "Laito"

(Bluh! These people are kinda weird...) 

I couldn't get a word out before another boy came out. The constant shouting and confusion in the air made my head spin. The questions everyone was asking was exactly what _I _should be asking. When the man Reiji turned to me, I felt slightly faint.

Before asked anything, though, my wrist was taken a hold of by something soft. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a comforting sight. Miss Haruka was squinting at me as if inspecting a child-who was injured & frightened-before gently blowing my forehead.

_Huh?_

"I'm afraid that we must call it a day. Yui has been riding for a long time and needs her rest for tomorrow. If anyone needs me, do keep it to yourself.

And just like that, I was led by Miss Haruka down the long halls. It was as if everything was going in fast motion and I was a silent passenger. Maybe it's because I'm tired and dazed, but I never really tried to fight it. As long as Miss Haruka guided me, I felt safe enough. So when she whispered me a brief _good night_, I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

* * *

"A-Are you leaving so soon?"

I don't really know why I asked. It was as if I felt empty at the thought of Haruka leaving me. Even if I was incredibly exhausted, I still felt like I needed something.

"Are you implying that I sleep with you?"

_What?_

_"_N-Never! I-"

"Because if so,"

She smirks at me, giving a devilish aura to her.

"I shall."

Slowly stalking towards me, Miss Haruka sits daintily besides me on the bed. She slips off her heels and watches me for a bit, as if waiting for me to go to bed first. I realize we both haven't change, and I don't think either of us are going to in this position. In fact, I just realize I'v been trying to cover myself with the blanket sheet. I manage only a small squeal of protest against her stare. 

This is only broken when Miss Haruka _flops_on the bed. Not even spread out, but just abruptly falling on top of the sheets.

"Um..."

I'm pretty sure she's still awake, but rather ignoring me. Either way, I steady my breath and look up at the ceiling. I don't know why I'm nervous in the first place. We're both girls. And I'm only here until father comes home. I hope it's sooner than later.

Closing my eyes, I try to follow the same breathing pattern as Miss Haruka. Long inhale, short exhale. I feel calmer by the second and my mind floats to my current position.

_It's kinda funny. Two girls sleeping in their outfits on the same bed._

Even though I don't understand everything, I feel like everything is correct. As if Miss Haruka was like white noise, I felt like I was finally able to rest. Thinking that she was still awake, I sidled next to Miss Haruka and subtlety whispered in her ear:

"Sweet dreams, Miss Haruka."

And as soon as I was done, I blacked out.

And the weird thing was, I was actually looking forward to tomorrow without father.

Of course, I'd soon live to regret thinking that.


End file.
